I Had The Time Of My Life Fighting Dragons With You!
by a girl on the clouds
Summary: En NY pueden pasar muchas cosas y mientras este en esa ciudad Astrid tendrá que enfrentar lo que se ponga en su camino para ser feliz. "Espero que sepan que tu eres quien decides ser, y que los susurros detrás de tu espalda no te definen"-Taylor Swift. "Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk".
1. Welcome To New York

**Hola a todos, no estoy muerta. Solo con un ligero problema de bloqueo de escritor con algunas de mis historia. Perdón por** **eso. Pero bueno les prometo que actualizare cuando termine con esta historia:**

"Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk".

 **Como se imaginaran escogí mi disco favorito hasta ahora: 1989 (D.L.X) by Taylor Swift. Espero que les guste. Taylor acostumbra a dejar mensajes secretos en todas (bueno casi todas) sus canciones, esos mensajes aparecerán debajo del titulo del capitulo el cual será el nombre de la canción con su mensaje correspondiente.**

 **Aprovecho para decirles: FELIZ PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2, ademas hoy de día 13 (día de Swifties) por eso decidí publicarlo hoy y no ayer XD Ya no los molesto, que disfruten.**

* * *

 **Welcome To New York**

 **"** _ **Our story begins in New York"**_

Hemos conducido más de 500 km desde el aeropuerto para poder llegar aquí, estoy agotada aunque no me haya movido mucho en todo viaje tal vez sea por eso. Cuando veo el letrero de color verde con blanco que dice "Nueva York 25 km" se que hemos llegado.

\- Ya estamos aquí hija ¿no te da gusto?- preguntó mi padre quien estaba conduciendo el auto.

-Yo hubiera preferido quedarme en California.- no es que tenga algo contra esta ciudad, es una hermosa ciudad pero... en mi situación no creo poder llevar una vida normal aquí.

-Vamos Astrid no te desanimes te mostraré las mejores tiendas de ropa y salones de belleza de la ciudad, será divertido.- Karen estaba del lado del copiloto sonriendo como siempre, no la soporto.

-¿Y de qué me serviría eso a mi? No tengo ningún interés en lo que me pueda ofrecer esta ciudad.- le contesté molesta.

-Comportare Astrid. - me regaño mi padre.

-Despiertenme cuando lleguemos a casa de Heather.- me puse mis audífonos y subí el volumen de la canción de "Paramore" que estaba sonando.

Después de un rato Karen me despertó quitándome uno de mis audífonos, al parecer me quede dormida.

-Astrid ya llegamos.- me dijo ella de forma amable. A veces detesto que me trate así.

-Gracias... ¿y mi padre?- pregunté bajando del auto y tomando mi mochila.

-Está hablando con tu tía, está dentro de la casa. Tu padre ya saco todas tus maletas y cosas sólo falta tu caja... está en la cajuela.

-Ok.- saqué mi caja del auto y fui hacia el edificio.- nos vemos Karen.

-Espera Astrid.- me detuvo, espero que no quiera tener otro intento de platica conmigo.- Yo... lamento que te tengas que quedarte aquí ya que el apartamento aún no está listo... pero te prometo que tendrás el cuarto más grande con vista a la ciudad y...

-¡Astrid ya llegaste!- escuche la voz de mi linda prima interrumpiendo a Karen.

Heather es mi única prima de parte de mi madre ya que mi padre es hijo único (como yo) y pues, ella y yo crecimos juntas hasta que se mudó aquí a N.Y sólo espero que no haya cambiado para mal.

-Hola Heather ¿como...- no puede terminar ya que ella me abrazó por el cuello haciendo que casi tirara al caja que traía en las manos. Al menos en eso no ha cambiado; me salvó de otro intento de charla con Karen.

-Estoy bien ¿y que tal tu? ¿Como te fue estos años en California? ¿Como esto a Tormenta?- me bombardeó con múltiples preguntas y habría seguido así de no ser porque mi padre salió de la casa.

-Hola Heather ¿como estas?

-Hola tío; yo estoy muy bien gracias.- me soltó por fin.

-Bueno Astrid ya nos tenemos que ir, espero que disfrutes del tiempo con tu tía.- me dijo mi padre amparándose junto a Karen.- Te prometo que regresamos pronto pequeña.

-De acuerdo.- puse la caja en el suelo y lo abrace.- cuidate mucho.

Karen pretendía darme un abrazo pero Heather volvió a interrumpir.

-Vamos Astrid tengo planeado un día divertido para darte la bienvenida a esta ciudad.- tomé mi caja y antes de entrar me despedí de mi padre con la mano.

Una vez dentro Heather me guío al cierto de huéspedes, el cual sería mío por tiempo indefinido. Tenía vista a la calle y era amplio y aunque los colores del cierto fueran tonalidades oscuras (grises y negros para ser exacta) el cierto era acogedor.

-Creo que aún no te agrada Karen ¿verdad?- preguntó Heather sentándose en la cama.

-No aún no, no será tan fácil. Por cierto gracias por las interrupciones.- le dije dejando mi caja en el suelo y asomándome a la ventana.

-De nada para eso estoy yo, soy buena en eso.

-¿Acabas de llegar de la escuela, cierto?- le pregunté ya que cuando la vi traía su mochila. Además el mejor marcaba las 3:15 pm.

-Si, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas para poder enseñarte la ciudad y...

-Gracias pero no me interesa conocer "toda" la ciudad, sólo el camino a la escuela, una librería o biblioteca y un starbucks.- la interrumpi.

-Astrid... sabes que lo que hacemos aquí es que, _cuando dejamos primero nuestras maletas el es piso del apartamento, tomamos nuestros corazones rotos y los dejamos en un baúl,_ para que así no arruinen la diversión.- me dijo acercándose a mí.- Además te voy a presentar a un amigo, vamos ya ese a abajo.

-Heather que te dije no quiero conocer a nadie y menos a un chico.- la regañe.

-Descuida el es un buen chico, además no lo podemos dejar esperando porque le pedí ese favor.- ella me llevó arrastrando fuera del edificio.- Hola Hipo, te presentó a Astrid Hofferson ella es mi prima y viene de California.

Pude ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verde recargado en el brazo de la escalera de concreto, creo que era un poco más bajo que yo y aunque no se veía muy varonil para ser amigo de Heather debo admitir que me dio buena impresión.

\- Hola yo soy Hipo Haddock gusto en conocerte.- estiró su mano para que la estrechara, lo cual hice. Su mando estaba fía a comparación de la mía.

\- Soy Astrid mucho gusto.- sonreír de lado.

-Bueno creo que ya se pueden ir al recorrido de hoy, te estaré esperando en casa más tarde Astrid.

\- ¿Que?¿Acaso no vienes con nosotros?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-No tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí.- por su sonrisa puedo decir que trama algo.

-¿Por eso me pediste que "te hiciera éste favor"?- dije el chico castaño detrás de mí.

\- Vamos te lo pido como amiga ademas se que se divertían ya que ambos tienen mucho en común.

-¿No andarás de casamentera?- le lancé una mirada fea.

-Ay claro que no, sólo lo hago como buena prima. Bueno que la pasen bien chicos, adiós.- y con esas palabras desapareció detrás de la puerta del edificio.

\- Creo que cerró la puerta con llave.- dije para mi misma. Lo bueno fue que Heather saco mi mochila del cuarto y me la dio antes de dejarme afuera.

-Bueno… no creo que ella te deje entrar hasta que anochezca así que… si quieres podemos ir a… bueno…-el se veía algo nervioso asi que decidi darle una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, llévame a los lugares que te dijo mi prima. Porque estoy que ella te dio una lista.- baje los ultimos escalones y me pare frente a él y en efecto, yo era más alta que el por solo unos centímetros.

-Mira esta es la lista que me dio y bueno… me pidio que hiciera una yo para ver cual prefieres.- saco las listas de su mochila, creo que también había llegado de la escuela para aca.

No tuve que preguntar de quién era cada lista para saber que la que tenía muchas tiendas de ropa y accesorios era de Heather.

Pero me sorprendió mucho el ver la lista de Hipo, tenía pocas cosas y varias de estas sólo las conocía por el nombre o por verlas en películas, y creo que Heather tenía razón al decir que teníamos gustos en común. Sonreí discreta.

-Escojo esta.- le dije poniendo su lista en alto. Él claramente estaba sorprendido por mi elección.

-Eh... ok ¿quieres seguir el orden de la lista o ir a algún lugar en específico?

-Sigamos la lista, por mi no hay problemas.

-De acuerdo.- empezamos a caminar en dirección a nuestro primer destino: Central Park. Pero se detuvo para hablarme.- Oh casi lo olvido, _bienvenida a Nueva York.-_ dijo extendiendo sus manos para señalar a su alrededor.

Y así Hipo y yo recorrimos menos de la mitad de Central Park ya no terminado años en un día (nunca creí que fuera tan grande), fuimos al Starbucks más cercano que había, me mostró algunas librerías y cafés, lo que me sorprendió fue que me llevó a un centro de videojuegos al cual entramos y jugamos por un rato. Nos sentamos a jugar un juego de carreras para ver quien era el más rápido... increíblemente el lo era.

-¡Ja! Te gane, woo.- no pudo evitar alardear ante su victoria, yo sólo me reí.- Oh, los siento creo que me emocione.

-Jaja no te preocupes yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Eres bueno en esto.

-Gracias... creo.- volteo a ver su reloj de mano y creo que recordó algo importante ya que reaccionó con mucha sorpresa.- Vaya es tarde, no me dijo cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunté. El se paró del asiento del juego y me ordenó seguirlo fuera del complejo.

-Lo siento fue muy repentino, pero si no nos damos prisa no verás lo último del recorrido del dia de hoy.- me dijo sonriendo.

Caminamos un poco hasta que llegamos a una parada de autobús, subimos en el segundo autobús que pasó y en todo el camino del centro de videojuegos a nuestro destino no hablamos.

-Hemos llegado.- me estaba casi durmiendo hasta que el me hablo.- Vamos Astrid, tienes que ver esto antes de que el ocaso se valla.

-Ok, pero por lo menos dime a donde vamos.

\- A ese lugar.- señaló son su dedo al gran edificio frente a nosotros y si mi memoria no me falla ese era el edificio Empire State, lo que me puso nerviosa fue que el no señaló la planta baja, si no la parte más alta.

\- Ahh… Hipo creo que yo paso.- estaba poniéndome nerviosa, esto no es bueno.

-Vamos será divertido.- tomo mi mano y los dos entramos al edificio.

Yo trataba decirle que era mala idea pero no quiso escucharme y fue entonces cuando entramos al elevador que decidí lo que pasaba.

-Hipo… tengo que decirte que…

-Le tienes miedo a las alturas, lo se.- su voz era tranquila y sincera, me sorprendo que lo dijera de tal forma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Heather me lo dijo. Solo quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago para perjudicarte, ella me dijo que desde que tienes ese "trauma" no eres la misma. Yo no puedo opinar en eso porque apenas te conosco pero en lo que pueda te ayudare ya que yo tambien tube un trauma que quisiera olvidar por completo.- me miró con una expresión sincera que me dio a entender que en algún momento tengo que enfrentar mi pasado. Aunque no lo logre superar del todo… haré el intento.

\- Gracias.- justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando entrar el aire fresco de la tarde y con pasos temerosos fui acercándome a la orilla de la gran azotea.

\- Astrid espera.- me llamo Hipo.- Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Que, estas loco?

\- Confia en mi no pasara nada, solo toma mi mano y estarás bien.- no se que tramaba pero hice lo que él me dijo. Por algunos segundos sentí un miedo similar al de aquella ocasión, pero la voz de Hipo diciendo "abre ya los ojos" hizo que lo olvidara.- Esto es lo que quería que vieras.

Al abrir mis ojos el hermoso color del cielo rojizo en el horizonte y el azul fuerte sobre nosotros me vislumbro, podía ver como las luces de la ciudad se encienden con cada minuto que pasaba y el sol se iba ocultando. Era un vista de lo más maravilloso.

\- Wow esto es genial.- todas las luces de la ciudad se encendieron ya había oscurecido lo suficiente para apreciarlas mejor.- ¿No crees que las luces son muy brillantes que si te quedas viéndolas por mucho tiempo te segaran?- le pregunté, ya que yo no estaba tan acostumbrada a tanta luz.

\- _Las luces pueden ser muy brillantes, pero nunca me separan a mi_.- me respondí con toda la seguridad del mundo, creo que sigue alardeando.

La brisa que se sentía aquí arriba, a esta altura y en esta temporada del año era tan agradable que me podría quedar aquí toda la noche. Pero no podía ya que Hipo recibió un mensaje de Heather diciéndole que ya podía regresar, ¿que habrá tratado?

\- Bueno es hora de regresar, parece que Heather sí te dejará entrar ahora.- me dijo el riendo.

\- De acuerdo.- bajamos del gran edificio y tomamos un autobús que nos llevaría a Central Park y de ahí iríamos a casa de Heather caminando.

El camino de regreso caminando fue aburrido casi no hablamos hasta que el me hizo una pregunta que no hubiera querido responderle.

\- ¿Astrid si te puedo preguntar... porque te mudaste a Nueva York?

\- Es una larga historia, en resumen es porque la novia de mi padre trabaja aquí y pues... el pensó que era más fácil que nosotros nos viviríamos aquí a que ella se mudara.- respondí sin ganas de haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Y porque te quedas con Heather?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Porque el departamento de Karen es muy pequeños para los tres, y están construyendo un apartamento más grande pero en lo que hacen eso mi padre me prometió que me quedaría con Heather.

\- Wow tienes una vida algo agitada.

-No se porque te cuento esto si apenas te conozco. Acabo de llegar y actúas como si me conocieras bien, no soy nadie aquí.- respondí algo molesta.

\- _Todos aquí fuimos alguien más antes,_ yo también así que no te preocupes. Además seremos compañeros de clase por tiempo indefinido hay que conocernos bien ¿no crees?

\- Ok, en eso tienes razón; ya llegamos.- dije eso al ver la puerta de la casa.- ¿Nos vemos mañana para seguir con el recorrido? Esta vez obligare a Heather a acompañarnos.

\- ¿Creí que no querías conocer esta ciudad?

\- Creo que le daré una oportunidad.- subí las escaleras de concreto y al estar frente a la puerta gire la perilla para verificar que ya no tuviera seguro, y por suerte no tenía.- Nos vemos mañana Hipo.

\- Claro, esta vez asegúrate de que Heather venga.- dijo riendo.

\- Lo haré.- me despedí con la mano y entré. Me sorprendió no ver a mi tía o a Heather en la planta baja así que decidí subir. Como sólo vi la luz prendida de mi cuarto me dirigí haya.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- me sorprendí mucho cuando escuche a mi tía y a Heather gritar, pero me sorprendió más ver mi ahora nuevo cuarto. Ya no tenía unos colores oscuros y tristes, tenía un color azul claro con algunos detalles en verde, todos mis muebles estaban en orden, la cama vieja que había antes fue reemplazada por la mía y aunque algunas de mis cosas todavía estaban en maletas o en caja la habitación se veía hermosa.

-¿Que es todo esto?-pregunté aún sorprendida.

\- Tu nueva habitación, ¿te gusta Astrid?- mi tía tenía un pastel de chocolate en sus manos las cuales estaban manchadas de pintura azul.

\- Claro que me gusta.- respondí feliz.

\- Que bueno porque nos tomó todo el día en terminarlo. - dijo Heather parándose junto a mi.

\- ¿Por eso le pediste a Hipo ese favor?- le pregunté.

\- Si, le dije que no te trajera a casa hasta que terminamos. Y creo que fue justo a tiempo.

\- Pues la distracción te funcionó.

\- A propósito ¿cómo te fue? Cuéntame todo.

\- Qué les parece si vamos a comer el pastel en la cocina y nos cuentas como te fue Astrid.- dijo mi tía antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

\- De acuerdo.- respondí, y así todas bajamos a la cocina a charlar un rato.

Cuando la charla en la cena terminó decidí tomar un baño, mi prima me explico algunas cosas sobre la casa a la hora del baño, como: si abres mucho la llave del agua caliente saldrá casi hirviendo o que si se acaba el agua tendrás que esperar por lo menos media hora para que haya más. Problemas normale en un apartamento.

Después de mi baño me recosté en mi cama y pensé en el dia de hoy, creo que mi vida en N.Y no sería tan mala si tengo amigos como Hipo y Heather y el apoyo de mi tia.

 _Bienvenida a Nueva York_ Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

 **¿Que les** **pareció? trabaje por toda una semana en este cap y todavía me faltan 15 mas. Espero poder con este reto, si tienen alguna duda acerca de los caps que voy a estar publicando mandenme un PM o en mi bio esta el link de mi facebook si quieren hablar por un rato (solo mandenme un PM de que ya me enviaron solicitud para que los pueda agregar, los que quieran).**

 **Espero leerlos pronto en los reviews y ustedes me leen en el siguiente capitulo. Besos y abrazos le envía esta Swiftie Dragon, bye ;3**


	2. Style

**Perdón por haber desaparecido todo este tiempo pero ya volví.**

 **Para este cap le sugiero ver el video musical de Taylor Swift "Style" y si son Swifties sabrán porque el personaje que sale aquí se llama Harry :P**

 **Sin nada mas que decir disfruten!**

* * *

 **STYLE**

 **"** _ **Her heart belong to someone who couldn't stay"**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi llegada a N.Y, los recorridos que tuve con Hipo y Heather por la ciudad fueron divertidos ya que esta vez Heather si nos acompaño. Los papeles que faltaban por arreglar para que yo entrara a mi nueva escuela estaban listos, hoy comienzo el segundo año de secundaria y aunque haya entrado una semana después de lo estipulado Heather e Hipo me ayudarían con los apuntes. Y al parecer no soy la única chica nueva; entre al salón en compañía de un maestro y me indicó que me sentará junto a una chica de pelo rubio y largo (muy largo). Las clases aún no comenzaban creo que llegamos temprano y me pregunto porque Heather se desvió del camino, ella dijo que me alcanzaría en la escuela para darme el recorrido antes de que las clases comenzarán pero creo que aún no llega. Ella va en otro grupo del mismo año así que solo nos veríamos en el almuerzo y algunas clases. Según ella Hipo está en el mismo grupo que yo pero no lo he visto tal vez le gusta dormir más si sabe a qué me refiero.

Me senté junto a la chica y deje mis cosas a un lado, no pude evitar acercarme para ver lo que estaba dibujando. Eran unos hermosos paisajes con flores pintados con la técnica de WaterColor. Y creo que ella noto mi mirada ya que se volteó para hablarme.

\- ¿De qué color crees que deba pintar la última flor? -me preguntó mostrándome su pintura; una pregunta muy extraña para empezar una conversación.

\- Ehh... creo que roja. No soy experta en pintura.- le contesté no muy segura se su reacción.

\- No necesitas ser experta, sólo ser sincera. Bien roja será.- no era la reacción que esperaba.- Me llamó Rapunzel, gusto en conocerte.

\- El gusto es mío, yo soy Astrid. Dibujas muy hermoso Rapunzel, yo no puedo ni dibujar una flor con crayones.- le dije riendo.

\- Jaja todo es cuestión de práctica. La verdad yo no se como llegue a pintar así y sólo se que dibujó desde que tengo memoria, pero gracias.- me sonrió.

En ese momento Hipo entró corriendo en el salón y dejó sus cosas en su asiento que casualmente estaba frente al nuestro; volteó para hablarnos:

\- Buenos días señoritas... tu debes ser Rapunzel no? Yo soy Hipo.- dijo el dándole la mando a Rapunzel.- Que bueno que las dos están juntas ya que me encargaron enseñarles la escuela durante el almuerzo.

\- Bien creo que serás de más ayuda que Heather, no la he visto desde que salimos de su casa.

\- Bueno Heather estaba hablando con una persona en la entrada de la escuela cuando la vi.- respondió Hipo.

\- De acuerdo.

Seguimos hablando hasta que todos los demás llegaron y comenzó la clase. Un chico grande y regordete se sentó al lado de Hipo, supongo que son amigos.

Todo transcurrió normal ese día aunque no no haya visto a mi prima en todo el día; Hipo y Patapez (que por cierto es el nombre del chico que se sentó junto a Hipo) estuvieron ayudándonos a Rapunzel y a mi.

Los días siguientes fueron divertidos y en ciertas ocasiones aburridos sin mencionar que durante el transcurso de la primera semana conocí a más amigos de Hipo como a los dos gemelos que casi siempre están haciendo bromas o a aquel chico que pasó algunos almuerzos tratando de coquetearme, lo único que consiguió fueron varios golpes en los brazos.

El único problema fue que no pude convivir mucho con mi prima como lo tenía planeado pero entonces dos semanas después de entrar a la escuela Heather nos invitó a una fiesta organizada por chicos de preparatoria y de inmediato supe que era una mala idea.

\- Vamos Astrid será divertido te lo prometo.- Heather seguía insistiendo sobre la fiesta. llevaba así más de una hora.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero ir Heather además los sábados tengo practica de futbol.

\- No sabía que te hubieras unido al equipo de fútbol de la escuela.- dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Ella no está en el equipo de fútbol si no en el de voleibol.- respondió Hipo.

Era la primera vez que lo escucho hablar desde que entramos a la biblioteca de la escuela a hacer un proyecto.

\- Las prácticas de fútbol son externas además ¿tu como sabes sobre el equipo de voleibol?- le pregunté a Hipo viéndolo a la cara.

\- Brutilda me lo dijo.- respondió como si nada.- Y eso no fue todo, también me dijo que eres una de las mejores.- lo último lo dijo en tono de alardeo.

\- Astrid no me dijiste que practicabas algún deporte ¿Porque?- pregunto Heather.

\- Desde que mi padre está con Karen ella le ha estado diciendo que "una señorita como yo no debería hacer cosas de niños cómo jugar fútbol americano" y desde entonces no he podido practicar ningún deporte como se debe.- les respondí a ambos ya que Hipo me miraba muy curioso.

\- Y ¿Porque nos dijiste nada Astrid y además donde encontraste un campo de entrenamientos de fútbol?- me pregunto el susodicho.

\- En primera, no les dije nada para que m secreto estuviera a salvo pero creo que aquí las cosas se saben muy rápido...

\- Más con los gemelos cerca.- me interrumpió Hipo.

\- Si eso ya lo note. Y segundo, bueno tengo que admitir que le pregunté a Patán acerca de eso.- concluí mi explicación.

\- Astrid puedes confiar en nosotros, no le diremos nada a tu padre.- me dijo Heather.- Una última pregunta, si practicas ambos deportes después de clases ¿como le haces para engañar a mi mamá también?

\- ¿Recuerdas que le pedí a Hipo que me enseñará algunas librerías?- Ambos asistieron.- Bueno le digo a ella y a mi padre que me la paso leyendo después de clases como parte de un grupo de lectura.

\- Wow eso si que es ingenioso.- dijo Hipo de repente.

\- Bien ahora que ya está todo aclarado... ¿crees que sea posible que tal vez... puedas ir a la fiesta? Pero no es en la tarde es en la noche.- agregó eso a último momento.

\- ¿A qué hora es exactamente?- le pregunté.

\- Pues como a eso de las... 11:30 pm.- me miro con cara inocente pero créanme que eso no le funcionó.

\- Olvidalo no iré.- le dije volteando la vista a la hoja de trabajo que estaba casi vacía.

\- Vamos Astrid no me dejes solo no tengo a otra chica que invitar, eres mi prima por favor.- siguió rogando.

\- Yo iré si no quieres Astrid, será divertido.- dijo Hipo

\- ¿Qué me das si voy a la fiesta Hipo?- le pregunté.

\- Mmmm… veamos. Te compraré dos crepas del puesto de Central Park.- respondió.

\- Que sean dos crepas y un café.

\- Una crepa y… un café de Starbucks.

\- Hecho. Iré… con la condición de que si me aburro me voy.- dije al fin.

\- De acuerdo Astrid. Muchas gracias.- Heather me dio un abrazo que casi me asfixia.

\- Bueno no te emociones. Ahora hay que terminar rápido el proyecto ya me quiero ir a casa.

Después de hora y media pudimos concluir el proyecto e irnos a casa. Y sin que yo me diera cuenta el día ansiado para Heather había llegado.

Heather estaba en mi cuarto peinándose mientras que yo estaba terminando de vestirme. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro estraple con mallas del mismo color, el cabello lo tenía en una trenza de lado y zapatos bajos de color rojo, mientras que Heather llevaba un vestido con mangas color blanco con encaje y zapatos del mismo color.

\- Oye Heather ya son más de las 11:30 ¿segura que llegaremos a tiempo a la fiesta?- le pregunté sentándome en mi cama un vez lista.

\- No te preocupes Harry pasara por nosotras en un rato más.- me respondió ella.

\- ¿Quién es Harry?- le pregunté. De repente sonó su teléfono.

\- Oh ya llego esta abajo. Vamos Astrid.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos despedimos de mi tía subimos a un auto donde había un chico más grande que nosotras, creo que él era Harry. _Medianoche, él viene y_ _nos recoge sin luces delanteras. Largo viaje, podría terminar ardiendo en llamas o en el paraíso._ Y así después de un tiempo llegamos por fin al lugar de la fiesta, era una casa muy grande. Cuando bajamos del auto Heather se fue con Harry tomados de la mano.

\- Nos vemos después Astrid.- y con esas palabras se fue dejándome sola.

Entre en la casa y me senté en una de las sillas que había en la sala y con solo eso estaba pensando en irme de ahí, hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

\- Hola deportista ¿qué te trae estos lindos lugares a estas horas de la noche?- me sorprendí al principio ya que no reconocí la voz al instante, pero luego me di cuenta de que era Hipo.

\- Hola Hipo… pues me trajo una marea llega de aburrimiento llamada Heather.- le respondí.

\- Ya tan rápido de abandono, ¿en dónde está por cierto.

\- Cuando llegamos se fue corriendo tomada de la mano con un tal Harry. ¿De casualidad no sabes qué relación tienen juntos?

\- Ehhh… Pues creo que…- por cómo se estaba expresando sabía que no me quería decir nada.

\- Hipo si no me dices nada tendré que sacarte la información a la fuerza.- le dije en voz cantarina. El solo trago pesado y se sentó junto a mí.

\- De acuerdo, solo no le digas que te dije. Él es el novio de Heather…

\- ¿¡Que!?- lo interrumpí y creo que lo dije muy alto ya que algunas personas voltearon a verme.- Lo siento, continua.

\- Bueno en resumen, los dos se conocieron en un taller de música el año pasado cuando el estaba en tercero de secundaria y pues… después de medio año comenzaron a salir pero ahora Heather está confusa ya que le han dicho que él la está engañando. Nosotros le decimos que lo deje pero ella no nos escucha.

\- Bien no nos queda de otra.- le dije una vez que concluyó.- Habrá que vigilarlos toda la fiesta.

\- ¿Que, hablas en serio?- ahora fue a Hipo a quien voltearon a ver.

\- Si muy en serio, además no tengo nada más que hacer en esta fiesta y sospecho que tu tampoco.- dije poniéndome de pie.

\- Nada importante que hacer pero no creo que espiarla…

\- Perfecto entonces vamos.- lo interrumpí otra vez y asi lo tome del brazo y empezamos a buscar a mi prima en todo el lugar.

Una vez que la hayamos nos pasamos más de una hora viéndolos, Hipo iba ocasionalmente por algo de comer o de beber para los dos y debo admitir que nos veíamos algo extraños al espiar a mi prima pero lo hago por su bien.

\- ¡Achu! wow creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo afuera.- dije al aire, esperando que Hipo no me escuchara.

\- ¿No trajiste algo para abrigarte?- preguntó el. Creo que si me escucho.

\- No, normalmente soy más resistente. ¡Achu!

\- Toma, quédatelo si no te resfriaras.- de repente sentí algo cálido sobre mis hombros, Hipo me había puesto su chaqueta para que no me resfriara.

\- Muchas gracias.- le agradecí y por un minuto me pareció ver que se sonrojo.- ¿Qué hora es, sabes?

\- Son casi las dos de la mañana.

\- Wow, es por eso que ya me siento muy cansada.- mire a mi prima por un momento y luego decidí que ya había visto suficiente.- Me voy a casa Hipo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Espera que harás con Heather?- Hipo me siguió a la entrada de la casa donde yo me dirigía.

\- Le enviaré un mensaje y le diré que tome un taxi porque no me sentía bien.

\- Espera si quieres yo te puedo llevar.- dijo el poniéndose frente a mi.

\- ¿Tienes en que llevarme?- le pregunté algo divertida.

\- Si, sígueme.- no caminamos mucho para llegar a una motoneta Italika negra con algunos detalles en rojo.- Bien ¿qué dices te llevo? Yo no quiero seguir aquí.

\- Jaja de acuerdo. Sólo espera mejor le hablo a Heather por teléfono para decirle que me voy.

Hable con mi prima y al parecer estaba muy ocupada con su novio para ponerme mucha atención, ella sólo decía "si está bien te veo en casa" "le diré a Harry que me lleve de regreso". Y con eso Hipo y yo partimos de la fiesta, él me obligó a usar casco y tomarlo de la cintura y no sé porque en el momento que el volteo para ver si tenía puesto el casco y dijo "me gusta tu labial" pensé que él _tenía esa mirada en sus ojos de James Dean de en sueños, y yo tengo ese labial rojo clásico que (al parecer) te gusta._ Olvide mencionar que tenía puesto labial rojo?

Después de unos minutos de viaje en motoneta al fin llegue a casa, me despedí de Hipo dándole las gracias, mi tía al parecer se había quedado dormida esperándonos así que no quise despertarla ya que Heather no venía conmigo, subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme por una pijama y con sólo sentarme me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente escuche que Heather estaba tomando un baño ¿me pregunto a qué hora habrá llegado? Era domingo así que tenía el día libre para reponerme del entrenamiento del sábado en la tarde.

Ojalá el sueño que tuve esa tarde me hubiera advertido de lo que me esperaba el lunes, día de clases.

* * *

 **Estaré actualizando seguido (o eso espero) para no perder el reto.**

 **aproveché para arreglar algunos errores acerca de la los personajes, si hay alguna duda díganme.**


End file.
